Pokeperils
by naco26withcheese
Summary: Emolga and his friends are not that trusting of one another, but when put in the face of danger, will they pull together to find their way back home?
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Pokeperils

"Go, Emolga! Use Thundershock!" Emolga is an electric/flying type pokemon, who mostly, is a brave little Pokemon, who travels with his Trainer: Nate. Nate loves all his Pokemon and treats them very nicely. Recently, Nate caught a Snivy, Pikachu, and Charmander. Emolga isn't really sure about them being part of the team when they tried to attack Nate in the wild, when Emolga shielded him from the ambush.

However, the kindhearted Pokemon opened up his heart and started to spend more time with them. Sharing his food, playing games, only to get a big "Humph!" out of the group. Emolga grew tired and frustrated with the newcomer's attitudes as time passed by and there was not a single speck of trust between the four. Until one day...

"Go Emolga! Use Thundershock!" Nate commanded.

Electrode quickly dodged and prepared a deadly attack. "Oh no..." Nate sighed.

"Everyone, hurry! Attack the Electrode!"

The Pokemon did as they were told and just barely knocked out the Electrode before it exploded.

"We did it! High five guys!" Emolga exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, in a million years pal." Charmander hissed"

"Good job guys, now let's get out of..."

**KABOOM!**

The Electrode exploded...


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Bit Of Compromise

Pokeperils

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Pokemon shouted as they soared through the sky.

"Ughhhhhh" Nate groaned as he fainted from pain on the grass.

Emolga, just waking up from the explosion seeing his Pokemon partners face-down on the ground, just lying there, motionless.

"Oh no... OH NO! Could they be... could they..." Emolga started bursting into tears.

"Why did that Electrode have to explode? WHY?" Emolga shouted wiping his tears

"**EMOLGA, SHUT IT!" **Snivy hollered. "You are SO loud!"

"Yeah Emolga, you couldn't just keep yourself from almost bursting our eardrums" Pikachu and Charmander said in unison.

"But, but I thought you guys were..." Emolga said slowly getting up.

Then, Snivy Vine Whipped Emolga in the face as he fell to the ground. "Emolga, GIVE IT A REST!" shouted Snivy.

With Pikachu laughing and Snivy mocking, Emolga was furious. "GRRRRRRR! Take THI-"

"STOOOOOP!" Charmander yelled.

"Now listen you guys, we are in a strange place with no idea how to get back home. Now, we have two choices, we can either keep arguing and fighting, or we could band together and actually find a way home, your choice."

"H-He's right Pikachu" Snivy said lowering his vines aimed at Emolga.

"Agreed, we have to find Nate, and to do that, we need to work together." Emolga said releasing the electricity built up in his yellow cheeks into little sparks.

"Now guys, we have to stay together if we want to make it home to Nate, and work together." Emolga said.

"... Okay, but we will be going back to our old ways when we get home!" Said Pikachu.

"Fair enough..." Emolga groaned.


	3. Chapter 3: Where are we?

Pokeperils

"Hey, wait a minute guys... where are we anyways?" Emolga asked.

The four Pokemon looked around at their surroundings. "Wow, I guess we were so busy arguing that we didn't even realize where we were" Pikachu said. "But, where are we exactly?"

"It looks like a forest, anyone familiar with telling which forests are which?" Charmander asked.

"I think I know!" Snivy said. "We are in Barkwood forest! But... I have never been here before, so I don't know exactly _where_ in the forest we are."

"Well, it's pretty dark out, so I think we should find a place to camp out for the night." Emolga suggested

"Good idea Emolga, that blast did take a lot out of us." Pikachu said.

"Whatever" Charmander said, "As long as we make it snappy." Charmander rushed.

After a bit of walking through the forest, Emolga and company found a nice spot under a tree to set up camp.

"Ok, so now, Pikachu, can you climb up this tree and gather a few twigs for the fire?"

"Sure, I am the best climber here after all!" Pikachu boasted.

Letting that comment slide by, Emolga continued with the camping arrangements.

"Snivy, can you go and find some berries for us? There should be some over near those..."

"I know where to find berries Emolga, I'm not dumb!" Snivy commented.

"And Charmander, when Pikachu comes back down with the tw-"

"OWCH!" Emolga shouted!

"Oops, I'm sorry, did that twig hit your head?" Pikachu snickered.

"Light the fire..." Emolga finished.

Charmander couldn't stop laughing at Emolga until A twig hit Charmander's head.

"Owch! Pikachu, what was that for?"

"Oops, my bad, for real this time!"

Now, it was Emolga's turn to laugh, as karma actually was on his side for once.

After a short while, Snivy brought back the berries: Oran and Sitrus berries to be exact, Pikachu brought down the twigs and Charmander lit the fire. The whole group snacked on the berries and then started to lie down; getting ready to fall asleep by the warm, cozy fire. Charmander didn't really need to be by the fire, but hogged a spot close to it just to make Emolga upset. Snivy kept a short distance away from the fire, as being a grass type, only needed a certain amount of warmth. Pikachu slept on a branch a little ways above the fire where he was cozy as well. And as for Emolga, he was constantly pushed by Charmander, angering Emolga, but he had to get some shut-eye as well.

The next morning, the group woke up and ate the leftover berries (needless to say, which were very little) and started walking through the forest.

"Charmander?" Emolga asked. "Why can't we just get along? I'm sure we can be very good friends!"

Charmander gave Emolga a nasty look and continued to ignore him while Pikachu and Snivy just watched in curiosity as to what Emolga would do.

"Y'know Charmander you are just a big JERK!" Emolga yelled as he charged up a Thundershock attack. "I HAVE HAD..."

Just then, a giant tree suddenly collapsed and fell towards Charmander.

"Huh? What are you going to do you wimp?" Charmander teased.

"LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU CHARMANDER!" Emolga shouted

Just before the tree could crush Charmander, Emolga shoved him out of the way, and Pikachu and Snivy dodged it but the tree caught Emolga's wing underneath it.

"Yeah that hurt soooo much Emol... oh my Arceus, you saved me from that tree!" Charmander thanked. "Umm Emolga? Oh no! That tree is crushing Emolga's wing! Come on guys, help me get this off!"

With Pikachu and Snivy snapping out of their shocked state over what just happened, they ran over to the tree and with all their might, pushed the tree off Emolga. They started to panic at first, but then Snivy, with his leftover, single Oran Berry he hid from everyone, squeezed the juice from the berry onto Emolga's wing, as Pikachu and Charmander started to rub it in.

"OW! Ohhh... That's better." whined Emolga.

Charmander bent down beside Emolga "Thanks Emolga, I owe you one. C'mon, get up!"

Charmander grabbed Emolga's hand and helped him up, as did Snivy.

"Huh?" Pikachu said, puzzled."

"What is it Pikachu?" Snivy said, walking over to Pikachu.

"It looks like this was no accident." Pikachu said pointing to the cut marks along the tree's stump"


	4. Chapter 4: A Confession To Make

Pokeperils

"Not an accident!?" Emolga yelled with rage. "Who would want to do this to us? And why? Emolga asked himself.

"I don't know" said Pikachu, assuming that Emolga asked him. "But, I don't want to wait and have another tree drop on us. C'mon guys, we gotta get out of here, quick!"

As the group ran through Barkwood Forest, Charmander started to feel very bad about the way he treated Emolga.

"Y'know Emolga, I feel really bad about the way I treated you, all you wanted to do was be nice to me and I-I was just really nasty to you in return, I'm sorry." Charmander expressed.

"It's okay Charmander, I understand, you were, however, very new to the team so I can see why you didn't want to become friends." Emolga said. "What about you guys? Emolga asked Snivy and Pikachu.

"Hang on," Pikachu said, let's rest here, I think we lost whoever was back there by now".

The group sat down on a couple of stumps while Snivy, Pikachu, and Charmander, explained their story.

"So, have you guys always been friends or related or..."

"One question at a time Emolga" said Pikachu. "We were not related, we were always friends in the wild since our own trainer abandoned us."

Emolga's ears shot up.

"We always stuck together as a team since then" Snivy chimed in. "Losing trust in everyone but each other, we set out on a journey to find a true home, one where we could live by ourselves, with no more sadness, or regret. Then, we saw your trainer Nate, and we thought that he would catch us and abandon us, like our old trainer." Then, when you were sent out, we had no other choice." Tears welled up in Snivy's eyes.

"Then, we didn't want to accept anyone as a friend." Charmander sobbed. "We obeyed Nate out of fear that he would abandon us and we would have to relive the sadness again, but after what you did for me Emolga, no, after what you did for us, we know we can trust you."

"Wow... I had no idea..." Emolga sobbed. "But, we are here and will pull through this, together, As a team, and we will get back to Nate, and trust me guys, I've known Nate longer than anybody, he will not abandon you." Emolga stated.

While wiping their tears, everyone gave Emolga a hug.

"O-Okay guys... your... crushing... me." Emolga choked.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Wow, It's late at night, and I am beat. I wanted to just say "No, I'll write them tomorrow..." and go to sleep, but i am keeping my promise of one chapter at the very least every day. Anyways, If you like the series, this chapter, or any of the other chapters, Like, follow, send me PM's and write reviews! I would like to thank my friend Vincent for the help coming up with ideas for the series, and the internet for letting me look up how to make author notes! Remember I LOVE REVIEWS, take 2 minutes to write a review, and I might just make even more chapters everyday! Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Dumb Forest!

Pokeperils

Snivy, Pikachu, and Charmander released their grip on Emolga.

"Wow, you guys sure give **BIG** hugs!" Emolga played.

The group all laughed and began to journey deeper into Barkwood forest.

"Wow, we sure have been walking for a long time." Pikachu panted "Emolga, do you think you could fly up and figure out a quicker way to go? Or how much longer we have to trek?"

I can't, my wing is still damaged from that tree" Emolga said. "Sorry"

"Oh Rattatas!" Pikachu sighed. "About how thick is this dumb forest? And why is it even called Barkwood forest anyways? Huh?"

Snivy walked over to a nearby tree, and peeled the loose bark off of a tree.

"Because all of the trees here have loose bark." Snivy explained "Barkwood forest is know for three things: Its massive size, being full of weeds and moss, and obviously, the loose bark on the trees."

"Well, tell me one more thing the Oh Great And Powerful Snivy. Pikachu said sarcastically. Why are there no berries growing around here? Just weeds and moss?

"Well, your Questionness" Snivy replied just as sarcastically "Because off all the loose bark falling off of the trees. It gets all over the ground, leaving no place for any berry bushes to grow." Snivy said pushing some of the bark on the ground aside to reveal the moss covered ground along with some weeds.

The group continued on through the forest, with the crunching sound of bark underneath their feet.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I have a lot to cover and apologize about. Number uno. Sorry about not writing yesterday, it was a long day coming back a 2 am, but i did write a little of this story on the bus. And second, sorry for the short chapter, and that this will be the only chapter for tonight. And now, for some questions. Does anyone have any ideas as to what I can call the group besides "The Group" and "The four Pokemon"? just PM any ideas to me and I will be working harder to make the best out of the chapters. Also, I give my thanks to Tyrannochu for the GREAT review and for the positive feedback. I know that chapter might not have been to some peoples' liking, but i tried. And by the way, would anyone like to hear Nate's side of the story? There is not much to go on there, as I pondered the idea before, started writing it, but then scraped it, as it was difficult to make Nate's side to efficiently match the time in which Emolga and co. did what they did. I was only thinking that maybe he would only be talked about during the reunion with the pokemon, is they would have one. PM me on that and that is all!


	6. Chapter 6: What was that?

Pokeperils

"Hey, wait a minute..." Charmander said, "How come we saw a berry bush back when we set up camp?"

"Well," Snivy said "Because we weren't so deep in to the forest before, so there wasn't as much bark on the ground."

"Oh." Charmander replied.

As the crew traveled through the forest, it kept getting darker, and darker. Then, they heard a mysterious sound.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr-ip! Rrrrrrrrr-ip!"

"G-guys, did you hear th-that?" Emolga trembled. "It sounds like bark being forcefully scraped off of the trees."

The sound got closer and closer, the sound of rapid crunches of bark along with the scraping noise.

"Woooooosh!" A shadowy figure went racing directly behind Snivy. He froze in pain, unable to move.

"C-can't m-move..." Snivy stammered weakly.

"Charmander quickly intensified the flame on his tail, although the figure was moving to fast to be seen.

"R-run!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Snivy couldn't stand up much longer, and collapsed.

"Snivy! Hold on, I gotcha!" Emolga shouted, picking up Snivy and running away with the others.

"Quick guys, into that log!" Emolga shouted.

Emolga then placed Snivy into the log, and crammed in with everyone else.

"Wh-what was that?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I don't know," Emolga said "But whatever it was, it will be looking for us. We have to face it, because running, obviously won't work."

"But what about Snivy?" Charmander asked.

"Well, we will just have to stand guard over the log, and try to K.O. That thing!" Emolga speeched.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, here it is! Chapter 6, I wrote this originally in school, made a few adjustments, had some constuctive criticism from my friend Ian, and Voila! A better chapter coming to a fanfic near you!


	7. Chapter 7: Gotta Fight It Out

Pokeperils

"Sounds like a plan!" Charmander exclaimed

"Sorry to leave you in here buddy, but we will be right here guarding you the whole time."

"okay..." Snivy said weakly.

Charmander gently laid Snivy down against the inside of the log.

"RIIIIIIIIP" The sound scraped the side of the log sharply.

"Come on!" Pikachu yelled.

Pikachu, Charmander, and Emolga all stepped out of the log and braced themselves for the shadowy figure to come racing by again.

"THERE!" Emolga shouted. "GET IT!"

Charmander launched an Ember attack, Pikachu used quick attack along with Emolga. Charmander's Ember just barely missed the figure, while Pikachu and Emolga started to chase it as fast as they could, dodging trees with their quick attack. Emolga and Pikachu were able to catch a glance of what it was, and it was a Pokemon! But not after too long did the Pokemon make a sharp turn as Emolga and Pikachu met face first with a tree. Charmander could barely believe what he was seeing, he quickly saw the Pokemon run towards the log, as he dove in for a Scratch attack.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT SNIVY!" Charmander yelled.

His scratch attack just barely missed it, and sunk into the log.

"AHHH!" Snivy yelled in terror.

Charmander's claws were stuck into the log as he struggled to get them out.

"SNIVY!" Charmander hollered as he yanked his claws out of the log.

Charmander quickly jumped off of the log and quickly looked into it. Snivy was gone.

Charmander was frozen, unable to move, he couldn't believe it.

"Aughhhh" Pikachu and Emolga groaned

Charmander immediately snapped out of it, and went to help Pikachu and Emolga up.

"Owwch..." Emolga groaned. "Did you get him Charmander?"

"No... I didn't, he got Snivy..." Charmander sobbed.

Pikachu and Emolga were just as frozen as Charmander first was, unable to speak or move.

"What was that... THAT THING?!" Charmander raged.

"It was a Pokemon... A Sneasel" Emolga said.

Charmander turned his back, getting hotter and hotter with rage, until Emolga and Pikachu could see the steam rising above his head.

"Charmander, we are all very upset about this, and the only thing we can do is go an..." Emolga started to say.

"**SNIVY IS GONE, AND WE LET HIM DOWN! YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE STAYED NEAR THE LOG!" **Charmander wailed.

"WELL WE TRIED! NOT JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING! Emolga yelled back.

Charmander was REALLY angry now, he threw another Scratch attack at Emolga, as he dodged and tackled Charmander to the ground. Then all of a sudden, they saw a huge streak of lightning crash next to both of them.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS GETTING US **NOWHERE!**" Pikachu yelled sending down another streak of lightning crashing down into the ground in front of them.

"NOW, I THINK we can ALL agree that we are wasting time with this! Snivy was my friend TOO Charmander! And Emolga, Charmander is just angry he doesn't know what he's doing, so just please get off of him" Pikachu said.

Emolga got off of Charmander, backing up from him quickly, as Charmander calmed down a bit.

"Now Charmander, if you want to let off some steam, we can do it when we find that Sneasel." Emolga said cautiously.

"Okay then... let's find that Sneasel, he is really going to GET IT!" Charmander said confidently.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, let me start with this; I am so sorry everyone that I did not post a chapter in so long, I will be sure to post more chapters, more often and please, if you like my stories, it would mean the world to me if you would review, favorite, and check out my other chapters, thanks everyone, but i can't promise that I will be posting a chapter each night, but I will try my best, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue Plan

Pokeperils

As Emolga, Pikachu, and Charmander trekked more and more through the lush woods, encountering more trees, and leaves that pilled all the way up to their knees, Charmander was sobbing to himself along with Pikachu over their recent loss of Snivy, but after a while, they perked up at the sign of leaves suddenly being blown into the sky high above the abundant trees ahead of them.

"Snivy?!" Both Charmander and Pikachu called out in unison."

Charmander and Pikachu both rushed towards the flying leaves when Emolga suddenly stopped them.

"Guys wait a second, if that is really Snivy, and we go in there and get our butts kicked, what will happen to Snivy? We need to plan this out first." Emolga said

"Fine…" Pikachu and Charmander groaned.

"Okay, first, Pikachu will climb up the trees and get a better look, then tell us where Snivy is so we know which direction to head in, then, Pikachu will drop lots and lots of leaves around the area, then he will keep a lookout while Charmander and I run in and grab Snivy, and on our way out, Charmander will set fire to the leaves so the Sneasel can't pursue us." Emolga planned

"What if Sneasel isn't around the leaves?" Pikachu asked.

"Then you will use a little bolt to attract him towards it, and make sure he isn't facing our direction, we can't be spotted!" Emolga said.

...

"Ohh…" Snivy groaned, coming out of unconsciousness.

Snivy looked around, his vision focusing, he tried to move, but no use, he was tied up against a stake! He tried to talk, but he was muzzled as well. He saw Sneasel in front of him, clanging his claws against one another, menacingly. Suddenly, he plunged is sharp claws right towards Snivy! Sweat was running down his face, as were tears as the claw headed at him, suddenly, everything went black. He opened his eyes to find that Sneasel's claw went right into the stake, just mere inches away, Sneasel cackled, amused by Snivy's fear. Then, Snivy saw off in the distance, an unusual amount of leaves falling from the trees, why were they falling all of a sudden? The leaves seamed to form a circle, they were everywhere, except behind Snivy, where Sneasel was looking. Sneasel took his second claw, and charged it at Snivy, this time, centimeters away from his face, Snivy was panting really hard as Sneasel took both of his claws out, getting ready to charge both of them at Snivy, when suddenly, he heard a small crash.

"Grr… You'll never get Snivy!" Sneasel yelled running over to where the crash noise was heard.

"Now guys!" Pikachu silently called out. Emolga and Charmander silently ran out from the cover of the shady trees nearby, and untied Snivy from the stake, then removing his muzzle.

"Thanks… you guys…" Snivy said weakly, tears still running down his face.

"Hunh? Sneasel said as he turned around to the voice.

Pikachu quickly threw the last of the leaves down to complete the circle. Sneasel charged at Charmander, Emolga, and Snivy, claws bared. Charmander quickly picked up Snivy while Emolga unleashed the strongest Thundershock he could pull off.

"TAKE THIS! Emolga wailed.

Sneasel attempted to dodge the Thundershock, but it was too big. He fell to the ground moments after impact, groaning. Charmander quickly used his Ember to set the circle of leaves on fire as Pikachu jumped down from the trees and they all ran as fast as they could, as long as they could to get away.

* * *

I'm back! after a while, I'm finally back! I really loved writing this chapter, and thanks to a special someone for a great idea on how to figure out what I should write out of all of the ideas i had, if you liked it, Review it! Like it! follow it! I WILL be posting more chapters of Pokeperils, as always. constructive criticism is very much appreciated and welcomed with open arms, I am also thinking of writing a fanfiction for Okami! Look it up! I will be writing, and thank you to my viewers who tune in to these stories, all the best, and happy writing! -Max


End file.
